ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Attea
Empress Attea is the daughter of former Incursean Emperor Milleous. Personality Attea is known to be very bratty and spoiled, and often desires perfection from all her subjects. She's "naturally cold blooded" and very manipulative, planning and scheming to get things to go her way, whether it means betraying allies or family. She also shows enjoyment in fighting and killing, even expressing that notion that destroying planets and billions of lives is fun. She doesn't like to lose, and is not above getting revenge on those who best her. She does have a more light-hearted side and a sense of humor though, albeit a rather twisted one. Ever since her first encounter with Ben, Attea has held a deep grudge against him for putting her in stasis jail, but has grown a little crush on him later after seeing him as Bullfrag. Appearance Attea is a green-skinned humanoid frog. She wears a purple flight suit with grey gloves, goggles and a white scarf. She is short and petite in stature with big hands and feet. In her Omniverse appearances, Attea has grown noticeably taller and sports a more feminine build. She also has dark green markings on her forehead and is wearing white long stockings. In Ben 10: Unbound , she has her Omniverse appearance. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, she has her Omniverse ''appearance. Powers and Abilities thumb|right|Attea's tongue Attea is shown to be very quick and agile with superb combat skills, as she was able to defeat Spidermonkey and be a match for Kickin Hawk. Being an Incursean, Attea has a long, prehensile tongue, like a frog. Alien Force Attea was kidnapped by Sevenseven for ransom money, but she offered him twice the money to him to help her dethrone her father, which she nearly did, but it was short-lived as Swampfire defeated the Incurseans and her father escaped from the dungeon and sent her to be with her mother in prison. Omniverse Attea made her first re-appearance in ''Omniverse as a teenager in the episode Tummy Trouble, where she and the Incurseans had captured Gourmand Queen. It is revealed that she has become the general of Incursean army. She fights Ben numerous times, but she is eventually defeated by Water Hazard while the rest of the Incurseans themselves are defeated by Rook and the Gourmands. Attea then made up a lie to her father, Milleous, telling him that she destroyed Peptos XI to send a message to the other planets. In Vilgax Must Croak, Attea (accompanied by Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight) fights Ben and Rook in order to take out Vilgax for her father. In While You Were Away, Attea teams up with Dr. Psychobos in an attempt to take over Revonnah by brainwashing the Revonnahganders with Amber Ogia. Attea then fought Rook and Ben, but was eventually defeated by Astrodactyl. Rook and Ben almost completely destroy the mind control superconcentrate. However, Attea manages to grab a vile with a small amount of Amber Ogia and says that's enough and heads toward Earth. Attea reappears in the following two-part The Frogs Of War, where her father leads the Incursean army in a full-scale invasion of Earth. The Plumbers' plan to attack Emperor Milleous directly fails after she assumes command while Ben and Rook deal with the Emperor, and after a brief confrontation the Incurseans demand Earth's unconditional surrender and Ben's exile from the planet, threatening the globe with an army of mutant To'kustars. Attea is later seen chasing down Ben's team, having formed a deal off-screen with Argit who would betray them. Her plan is stopped by Bullfrag and she accosts them as the team mounts a rescue of Grandpa Max, Driba and Magister Patelliday. Bullfrag briefly flirts with her before Gwen knocks her out. At the end, Attea reveals that she personally sabotaged the escape pod Ben was exiled in, knowing that he would make his return to Earth and arrest Milleous - thereby allowing her to usurp her father's position. She proposes a truce where she walks away free in exchange for pulling the Incursean and To'kustar armies out from Earth, which Ben grudgingly accepts. Attea makes a final pass at Ben before she leaves, asking him to join her as Bullfrag and smirkingly kisses him by stretching her tongue so long she licked him in the back of his head after he adamantly refuses. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''X = Ben + 2'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''Tummy Trouble'' (first re-appearance) *''Vilgax Must Croak'' *''While You Were Away'' *''The Frogs Of War: Part 1'' *''The Frogs Of War: Part 2'' *''Catfight'' John Smith 10: Spacewalker *Incursion (John Smith 10) (alternate dimension) Omniverse *Tummy Trouble (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Stranded (John Smith 10) * Evil Gathering * Battle of the Ogia John Smith 10: Final Fantasy *Growth and Decay *Zombie Night Ben 10: The Omniwars *Let War Commence, Pt 1 (first re-appearance; cameo) *Let War Commence, Pt 2 *Search and Annihilate *Incursia, Part 1 and 2 *Blukic and Driba Go to Perplexahedron Trivia *Attea is noticeably older in Omniverse, despite being just over a year older than she was in her Alien Force appearance (plus the implied suspended animation). According to Derrick J. Wyatt, this is because Incurseans grow faster than humans. *It is shown in The Frogs Of War: Part 2 that Attea has a crush on Ben as Bullfrag.